Der Spiegel der Wünsche
by Madeline DeLeon
Summary: Der Spiegel Nerhegeb taucht wieder in Hogwarts auf und ein Slytherin erkennt den wahren Wunsch seines Herzens. Meine erste eigene Fanficton. Viel Spaß.


Titel: Spiegel der Wünsche

Autor: Madeline Deleon

eMail: Janetjanets-world.de

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Homepage: gefallene-engel.de.gg; janets-world.de

Rating: M, aber erst später

Disclaimer: Nix mir. Alles JKR und Warner Brothers. zu spät is um richtigen zu schreiben

Inhalt: Der Spiegel Nerhegeb taucht im Schloss auf und ein Slytherin erkennt den wahren Wunsch seines Herzens.

Kommentar: Meine erste Fanficton also seit knädig **grins**, ich werde zwischen den beiden Hauptcharaktern hin und her springen, also nicht wundern, wenn ihr die Inhaltsangabe gelesen habt und ich jetzt mit Harry beginne.

**"Spiegel der Wünsche"**

Ein kühler Nachtwind flog über die herbstlichen Ländereien von Hogwarts.Der Wind zupfte stürmisch an einem Blatt der peitschenden Weide, welches sich widerwillig löste und sich seinem Schicksal ergab. Es tanzte und wirbelte durch die Luft, man könnte meinen der Wind umspielte es gerade zu leidenschaftlich und spielerisch. Doch je gestoppt wurde dieses Schauspiel, als das Blatt der peitschenden Weide gegen ein Fenster des Gryffindor-Schlafsaals klatschte. Drinnen saß eine Gestalt auf dem Fenstersims, in einer Decke eingehüllt. Der schwarz-haarige Junge beobachtete gedankenversunken wie der Wind abermals am Blatt zupfte.

Irgendwie konnte er nicht schlafen...das ging ihm ständig so seit seinem großen Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord. Er erwachte von Albtraumen geplagt und konnte danacht nicht wieder in das süsse Land des Schlafes schwinden. Seufzend kehte er aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit und stand auf. Der Junge der lebte schaute sich sich im Schlafsaal um und beneidete diese leise schnarchenden Jungen in ihren Betten. Oh wie er sich wünschte, er könnte genauso in den Tag, wie sie, hinein leben und hätte in seinen jungen Jahren noch nicht so viel Grauen gesehen.'Warum nur ich' dachte Harry. Liebend gerne würde er mit Ihnen tauschen nur um auch einmal ein ganz normales Leben zuführen.  
Er schüttelte jedoch gleich wieder diese Gedanken ab, denn sie weiter zuverfolgen brachte ihm auch nichts.  
Harry schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und äußerte ein "Lumos", worauf hin die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zu glimmen begann. Leise tapsend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Jungenklo. Hoffentlich begegnete er nicht Filch oder seiner kleinen, verfluchten Katze Mrs. Noris. Nach einer Ewigkeit erreichte er endlich und bis auf einige der Gemälde, ungesehen das Jungenklo. So schnell wie möglich erledigte Harry sein Bedürfniss und schlich sich wieder zurück. Es war mittlerweile weit nach Mitternacht. Wenn er glück hatte, erhaschte er noch ein paar Stunden schlaf und wenn ihm das Glück ganz hold war, würde er einen traumlosen Schlaf erwischen.  
Somit legte sich der Goldjunge in sein erkaltetes Bett und deckte sich bis zum Kinn zu. Nachdem er sich ein paar mal hin und her drehte, verlor er sich irgendwann in einem traumlosen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Das nächste was er wahrnahm, war das gezetter von einem Jungen, _warum man nur schon so gut gelaut sein könne zu dieser frühen Stunde_. Harry zog die Decke noch höher über sein Gesicht und kuschelte sich tiefer in die wohltuende Wärme seiner Bettdecke.  
Plötzlich ruckelte etwas an seiner Decke.  
"Hey Harry, du Schlafmütze...komm endlich aus dem Bett und in die Socken...Man wenn du dich nicht beeilst bekommst du nichts von diesem leckeren, tollen Frühstück" seufzte Ron vor sich hin.  
"Nochnisch...hmmmsoschönwarmundbequem" nuschelte der Goldjunge in seiner warmen Höhle.  
"Du musst es wissen...hmmm das ganze Essen...schon wenn ich daran denk, kann ich es riechen...hmmmmm" schwärmte der Rothaarige.  
Harry spürte wie sein Magen verräterisch rebellierte. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Bedenkens gab er dem Verlangen seines Körpers doch nach und quälte sich aus seinem warmen Schutz. Gegen das grelle Morgenlicht blinzeld tappte er in das Bad, welches an die Schlafräume anschloss. Verschlafen musterte er sein Spiegelbild. Warum sah er nur immer aus als habe er über Nacht ein Verhältniss mit der Steckdose gehabt? Seufzend versuchte sich der Junge sein widerspenstiges, wirres Haar zu bändigen. Was natürlich wie immer zwecklos war. Harry duschte und zog sich dann in windeseile an. Er wollte ja nicht das Ron schon alles aufgefuttert hatte, bevor er in die große Halle kam.  
Geschwind ging er in Richtunge große Halle, doch kurz vor dem erreichen seines Zieles maulte ihn jemande von der Seite an.

„Ahhhh St. Potter und so ganz ohne seine Schatten." schnarrte eine wohlbekannte Stimme. "Na hast du wieder deine Freundin Steckdose befummelt?" lachte der Blonde fies.  
„Halte deine Klappe, du mieses Frettchen!" erwiederte Harry beleidigt.  
„Pass nur auf, dass du nicht auf deine fällst POTTER!" spie der Eisprinz von Slytherin geradezu aus und wandte sich ab.  
'Na toll erst hatte er beinah verschlafen und nun lief ihn noch dieses blonde Elend über dem Weg, bevor er noch dazu kam eine Tasse Kaffee zu ersichten...'dachte er. 'Oh ja Kaffee, das wäre jetzt das richtige.'  
Schnurstracks ging der Goldjunge zum Gryffindor Tisch, schnappte sich eine Tasse mit frischgebrühten Vanille-Schokoladen-Kaffee und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden, die schon am verputzen der leckeren Speisen waren.  
„Guten Morgen Harry" kam es von Hermione, die von ihrem heutigem Tagespropheten aufsah.  
„Morgen Herm" nuschelte Harry in seinen Kaffee.  
Langsam erreichte er einen Zustand, den man als gerade so wach bezeichnen konnte.Der Magen des Jungen der lebte knurrte bedeächtig und weckte eben diesen aus seiner Lethargie. Harry schaute sich an was seine Freunde ihm noch übrig gelassen hatten und lud sich eine Portion gebratener Würstchen, Bacon und Waffeln auf.  
Wären der junge Gryffindor sein Essen ass beobachtete er seine Freunde. Hermione und Ron sassen eng bei einander, so eng das Hermione schon fast auf Ron's Schoss sass. Die zwei waren nun schon seit einem Jahr zusammen, was ihn sehr erfreute. Der rothaarige linste mit seiner Freundin in die Zeitung und stibitzte heimlich Bacon von ihrem Teller. Dies tat er bis sie ihm mit einem genervten _Ron meins _auf die Hand haute und Ron jammerte „Aber Harry hat sich den letzten genommen und er ist alle." Der Besitzer des letzten Bacons liebte dieses, ja man konnte schon fast sagen, all morgendliche Ritual.  
Nachdem Frühstück eilte das Trio zu den Kerkern. Leider hieß es heute Morgen _Brauen will auch gelernt sein_ oder auch anders ausgedrückt _Folterstunde bei Prof. Hakennase-Snape_.Das war immer ein graus für Harry, wie er dieses Fach nur hasste. Zum einemverstand er es nicht wirklich und zum anderen hatte Snape etwas gegen ihn. Harry setzte sich gerade auf seinen gewohnten Platz neben Ron, als die Tür zum Klassenraum mit einem plötzlichen lauten Knall aufflog. Herrein stolziert kam Prof. Snape. 'Warum muss ein Mensch eigentlich so ein Lärm machen, wenn er herrein kommt? Mein er etwa das er sonst keine Aufmerksamkeit bekommt?' grübelte der Gryffindor.  
Der Unterricht war wie erwartet, eine Qual für ihn. Er musste mal wieder mit seinem Erzfeind zusammen arbeiten und bekam 20 Punkte wegen einer Streiterei mit Malfoy abgezogen.  
Nach der ewig nicht enden wollenden Stunde flüchtete er schnellen schrittes zum Quidditchfeld. Er hatte zum Glück die nächsten 2 Stunden frei und wollte seine aufgestaute Wut gegen Malfoy und den Rest der Schlangen los werden.  
Harry schwang sich auf seinen Besen und sprang vom Boden ab. Der Goldjunge flog höher und höher, schneller und schneller. Da oben in der Luft fühlte er sich frei und glücklich. Es war als ob dort alle Last dieser Welt von ihm fiel. Ein leises Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und wuchs dort zu einem befreienden lauten Lachen heran.

Vom aus Boden beobachteten ihn ein graues Augenpaar. _POTTER_. 'Was macht der denn hier?' dachte der blond Prinz. Ein fieses lächeln huschte auf den Mund von Draco Malfoy und machte sich dort breit. 'Eigentlich egal was er hier machte, so kann ich wenigstens dass fortsetzen was er im Unterricht begonnen hatte. Na warte _POTTER_ wenn ich dich kriege.' Draco schwang sich mit einem gehässigen Lachen auf seinen Besen und flog hinauf zu Harry.

Sooooo das wars erstmal... hoffe es gefällt euch ein bissel.  
Freu mich auf Reviews.


End file.
